


Возвращение в Остагар

by Ali4e



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Magic, M/M, sibling incest mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под блистающим снежным покровом в Остагаре лежат непогребенные тела и жестокие тайны. Сурана решает вернуться туда, чтобы похоронить своих мертвецов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение в Остагар

_Белый, черный и алый — три цвета зимы в Остагаре._

 

— Да, Алистер, мы обязательно вернемся туда. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы Лелиана сложила об этом очередную замечательную балладу.

Лицо Сураны, как всегда, было непроницаемым, лишь маслянисто поблескивали его эльфьи глазки, похожие на влажные ягоды терна.

— Ее баллады мрачноваты, на мой вкус, — буркнул Алистер с разочарованием (от него ведь отговаривались, как от ребенка), но почему-то и с облегчением.

— Ферелденская погода на нее влияет. — Зевран придвинулся поближе к костру. — Это дождь сейчас идет, или просто воздух такой мокрый?

— Я слышала, у Дункана был роскошный  кинжал, — словно бы ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, произнесла Лелиана и поворошила угли. Она тоже зябла, но жаловалась не так часто, как Зевран. — Легендарная вещь. Как раз из тех, о которых слагают баллады.

— Кинжал? — переспросил Зев. — А можно подробнее?

Алим Сурана медленно поднял на Лелиану тяжелый, давящий взгляд. И вдруг улыбнулся. Его улыбка была похожа на вспышку молнии в кромешной тьме.

Если Лелиана и смутилась, то виду не подала.

 

_Возвращайся туда, где себя потерял навсегда._

 

Бывших шпионов, как известно, не существует, и Марджолайн вовсе не страдала паранойей. Она была права, когда не верила Лелиане; впрочем, это ее не спасло. То, что от нее осталось, кое-как запихнули под кровать, и вскоре Лелиана уже примеривалась к ее луку. Тот оказался малость тяжеловат.

Марджолайн ошибалась, однако, думая, что Лелиана, отираясь вокруг Серых Стражей, продолжает вести свою игру. Вовсе нет. Алим Сурана в два счета завладел ее душой, и она не ставила перед собой никаких целей, кроме тех, которые ставил он. Да, разумеется, в Вал Руайо были очень разочарованы тем, что Орлею не удалось оказать братскую помощь Ферелдену. И там страстно желали знать, что стояло за предательством Логейна. И что сейчас поделывает королевский бастард.

Но все эти задачи Лелиана для себя переосмыслила, решив возложить добытые сведения на алтарь служения Алиму Суране. Тот порой не одобрял ее энтузиазма.

Он был худенький, щуплый даже для эльфа; большую часть времени молчал, а иногда подсаживался к товарищу и озадачивал того серией быстрых и точных, как стрелы, вопросов: «Где ты родился? Что делаешь в Ферелдене? Что у тебя за магия? Можешь научить? А кого? Что ты чувствовала, когда тебя заперли в Башне? Как ты отнесся к тому, что твоя жена стала хуже одержимой?» Сам же, вне всякого сомнения, много врал о своем прошлом. Пусть Винн и подтвердила нелепую, до слез романтичную историю о побеге друга с невестой, но ведь то была лишь внешняя канва событий. Достаточно было послушать его полный недомолвок и намеков разговор с Йованом — внезапно обретенным Йованом — в замке Редклифф.

«Поступайте с ним как знаете, банн Теган».

Тем не менее Сурана обладал такой чудовищной силой воли, что все рано или поздно складывали сердца к его ногам.

«В мире слишком мало людей, которые точно знают, чего хотят», — пояснял этот феномен Зевран.

Сурану всеобщая преданность даже слегка нервировала. Он от нее уставал. Он искал спасения у антиванца, ненадежного и подчеркнуто подловатого, способного задушить во сне, подсыпать яду, перерезать горло. Сурана был без ума от Зева и не скрывал своих чувств, часто обнимал его, перебирал и гладил волосы, задаривал всяким барахлом. Но и не барахлом тоже.

Страстью Зеврана, как можно догадаться, были кинжалы (и другие фаллические символы); он любил старинные, покрытые рунами, заговоренные вещицы — с историей, с репутацией. Однажды Сурана выложил все деньги, что у них были, за подобную игрушку в Орзаммаре. Всем это показалось возмутительным; впрочем, своим оружием Зевран пользоваться умел.

Лелиана вспомнила про кинжал Дункана, когда поняла, что Сурана не собирается возвращаться в Остагар. Более того, не особенно собирался туда и Алистер, хотя и любил мечтать вслух на эту тему. Конечно, глупо было пытаться манипулировать магом. Он не подвержен ностальгии, а Кайлана откровенно презирал при жизни и еще больше — после смерти, за то, что дал себя убить. Мертвое тело Кайлана не стоило никакого риска. Его доспехи и оружие стоили, но очень небольшого. Его бумаги Сурану вообще не интересовали.

Пришлось открывать карты.

 

_Возвращайся туда за своей бесконечной утратой..._

 

Выслушав ее, Сурана какое-то время сосредоточенно молчал, а потом выдал:

— Я все понял. Лелиана, ты — суайо.

— Что?! — Она вспыхнула от оскорбления.

Суа — так назывался жанр романтических баллад, где воспевалась любовь однополых пар, по преимуществу мужских. Жанр считался низкопробным, дешевым и похабным, почитаемым исключительно иссохшими старыми девами да соломенными вдовами; для барда класса Лелианы это действительно было оскорбление.

— Звучит как типичная суа, — продолжал Сурана, не обращая внимания на ее негодование. — Я их вдоволь наслушался в спальнях учеников, несмотря на запреты. Нам запрещали низкую поэзию, поскольку она якобы затмевает разум. Очень даже может быть, потому что Лили, например, была суайо. Я ведь рассказывал тебе о Лили?

— Думаю, ничего нового ты в этот раз не расскажешь, — прошипела Лелиана. — Но как ты не понимаешь, если есть такие слухи, ты просто обязан их проверить!

— Зачем? — со скучающим видом спросил Сурана.

— Затем, что ты намерен посадить Алистера на трон, женив его на Аноре. Один брат, другой — какая ей, мол, разница? Алистер даже лучше.

— Алистер лучше, — кивнул Сурана.

— А если то, что я тебе сейчас выложила, — правда, ты их не поженишь. Даже ты. Алистера можно списывать со счетов, проще будет сговориться с Логейном.

Последнее имя было произнесено совершенно напрасно. Сурана полоснул ее взглядом, похожим на пощечину.

— О, так не Логейн ли заделался суайо? Ему осталось добавить только это к списку своих добродетелей.

Лелиану все же нелегко было пронять.

— Нужно всего-навсего вернуться в Остагар. Там все встанет на свои места.

— Поэтические бредни, — фыркнул Алим и пошел прочь, но зерно сомнения все-таки упало, и на благодатную почву.

Разве станет орлесианка работать на Логейна? И в конце-то концов, если грязные сплетни и действительно распускает регент, то ведь найдутся люди, которые им поверят от чистого сердца, а не за деньги. Сурана придерживался того — не самого распространенного — мнения, что правда всегда полезнее и приятнее лжи. К тому же он помнил разговоры о страшной ссоре между Анорой и Кайланом как раз накануне роковой битвы.

Лелиана с удовлетворением слушала, как он вдруг начал засыпать ни о чем не подозревающего бастарда вопросами вроде «У тебя когда-нибудь был секс?» или «Чем Серые Стражи занимались на досуге?». Алистер, как обычно, делал вид, что обладает интеллектом десятилетнего ребенка, но было очень заметно, что, поминая Дункана через каждое слово, покойного короля и брата он словно напрочь забыл.

Тем не менее решение было принято внезапно. Все дороги вели в Денерим. Стены столицы вот-вот должны были содрогнуться от шагов этой странной компании, куда, по славной традиции Серых Стражей, принимали уже практически мертвых людей. Ведь травить скверной тех, кто процветает и полон надежд, было бы жестоко даже для этого циничного, аморального и беспринципного ордена.

Взять, к примеру, Винн, которая была бы дамой, приятной во всех отношениях, если бы не была такой мертвой.

Или Зев, коего спасли то ли белокурые волосы, то ли ирония — легкая и глубокая, как вкус антиванского вина. Возможно, Сурана хотел лишь отпить глоток, но не заметил, как утонул на дне бокала.

А Морриган, обреченная своей чудовищной матерью?

А Лелиана, которая могла начинать рыть себе могилу в тот день, когда Марджолайн напала на ее след в Ферелдене? Огрен — тот непременно сгинул бы на Глубинных Тропах в поисках Бранки, то ли от скверны, то ли от самогона. Что уж говорить о Стэне, похищенном практически из когтей порождений тьмы! Даже бедняга мабари не выжил бы без цветка, сорванного Серым Стражем на болотах Коркари.

Словом, в Денериме их, несомненно, ждали с нетерпением, но тут Сурана взял и повернул от Редклиффа на юг.

 

_Ни меча, ни доспехов, ни памяти — нет ничего._

 

— О, Алистер, ты узнаешь это место? Вот там я встретил сэра Джори впервые. Или это был Давет? Ты помнишь их, Алистер?

Сурана с детским восторгом распинывал сугробы носками своих тщательно зачарованных гномами сапог. Глаза его искрились ярче, чем снег под полуденным солнцем, которое, однако, почти не согревало. Лелиана ежилась, уже — так скоро! — начиная жалеть, что все это затеяла. Сурана вел себя более чем странно. Более странно, чем обычно. Зевран откровенно им любовался, не обращая внимания на то, что заставляло Алистера все заметнее нервничать.

Со стороны бывшего лагеря магов к ним мчались порождения тьмы. Черные точки на белом снегу стремительно увеличивались.

— О, эти клетки! Тут держали дезертира, которого потом кто-то зарезал. Алистер, ты не можешь этого не помнить. Шума было много. В итоге они догадались, что это был не обычный дезертир, — но поздно. Как думаешь, кто его убил?

— Я думаю, тебе пора начинать выколдовывать что-нибудь оглушительное и зубодробительное, потому что...

Лелиана кусала губы, но не трогала свой лук. Возможно, она зашла слишком далеко. Возможно, это ее последняя битва. Последняя интрига, последний узелок в тончайшей паутине, раскиданной по всему Тедасу. Она покосилась на Зева: тот так млел, что даже прикрыл глаза.

— И кто потом обчистил склады у магов, а? Тебе не кажется, что это мог быть один и тот же человек? Или эльф?

— Создатель! — только и воскликнул Алистер, обнажая меч: он уже мог пересчитать все зубы в оскаленной пасти переднего гарлока.

— Вот этим ножичком, — Алим вдруг ловко извлек из складок своей хламиды похожую на шило-переросток мизерикордию, — вот этим, Алистер. Мне ведь никто лириум не подносил, как твоим друзьям-храмовникам. Приходилось заботиться о себе самому.

Алистер не ответил, он был занят. «Раз, два, три», — он считал про себя. На счет три его щит должен был снести гарлочью челюсть, а там хоть трава не расти, но он не успел.

Потому что «вот этим ножичком» Алим Сурана вспорол себе ладонь и вскинул руку, словно приветствуя окружающих их отродий, а следующий миг Лелиана не видела уже ничего. Все вокруг застлала багровая мгла, и омерзительный запах крови забил ей ноздри. Ее затошнило, она бы рухнула в снег, если бы не Зевран, галантно подхвативший ее под локоть. Он улыбался, но его смуглая кожа как будто посерела. Никому здесь не было хорошо.

К счастью, порождениям тьмы досталось больше всех. Никогда бы Лелиана не подумала, что они могут выглядеть еще отвратительнее, но на их судорожно подергивающиеся останки было невозможно смотреть. Как будто что-то еще более мерзкое, чем они сами, заставило их кровь вскипеть, выпарить из их тел слизь и лимфу, сварить в этом вонючем бульоне их гниющую плоть. Снег под ногами превратился в хлюпающую склизкую кашицу.

Лелиану вырвало. Зевран поспешно подобрал ее волосы, упавшие на лицо; она чувствовала через тонкую кожу перчаток его пальцы — твердые, жесткие, а не те мягкие и вкрадчивые, к которым она привыкла.

Алистер, словно согнувшись под тяжестью своего щита, брел туда, где белел нетронутый снег.

— Алистер! — окликнул его Сурана, заливая настойкой свой порез. — Взгляни сюда!

— Да иди ты к демонам, мать твою! — Таких плохих слов от него не слышали даже огры.

— Что-то не так? — Сурана не издевался. Он и правда хотел знать, что именно бастарду не нравилось. — Алистер, я что-то сделал не так?

— Да если бы я знал! Если бы я знал, что ты маг крови, я бы ни за что не пошел за тобой!

— Сомнительное утверждение, — вставил Зевран, ведя Лелиану подальше от центра кровавого взрыва.

Сурана оставался на месте. Их с Алистером разделяло довольно большое расстояние, и ему приходилось почти кричать, но он не двигался.

— Почему? Ведь Дункан ничего не имел против магии крови. То, что заставляет порождения тьмы умирать, не может быть злом. И Серый Страж не станет одержимым — демоны гнушаются оскверненными телами.

— О да! — Алистер на секунду прекратил ожесточенно оттирать лицо снегом. — Йована ты тем не менее отправил на смерть. Или не решился высказать эрлу Эамону свои соображения?

— Я его не потому позволил казнить. — Сурана сосредоточенно ковырял что-то кончиком посоха. — А из-за того, что случилось в Круге.

Лелиана вмиг почувствовала, как ее дурнота проходит. Она примостилась на подгнившем, черном от плесени краешке сундука, торчащем из сугроба; недоуменный возглас вырвался сам собой:

— Но как же...

— Я еще в Круге знал, что Йован увлекается какими-то запрещенными практиками. Плевать я на это хотел. У нас с ним не было тайн. Большей близости невозможно представить. Я доверял ему всецело, как и он мне. Потому он рассказал мне о Лили и попросил помощи. Понимаете? — Сурана при этом смотрел куда-то в землю, на то, что ранее теребил своим посохом. — Он думал, я люблю его так сильно, что пожертвую собой ради его счастья. Скажу: «Ты, Йован, ступай, трахай свою Лили, а я останусь здесь, дрочить и уворачиваться от Ульдреда в темных закоулках». Но я не любил его так сильно. Отнюдь. Поэтому я доложил о нем Ирвингу. Лелиана, пожалуйста, не надо об этом ничего сочинять. Кроме своего обычного доклада, разумеется.

— Так вот из-за чего ты не убил Коннора. И не захотел, чтобы леди Изольда отдавала свою кровь. Ты не желал оставлять Йовану ни единого шанса. — Алистер теперь был почти спокоен, по крайней мере внешне. — А я думал, ты изменился. Наконец-то понял, что такое семья.

— Семью эрла спасла ненависть Алима, — снова вклинился Зевран. — Эамон должен быть ему благодарен за постоянство в чувствах.

— Разве суд был несправедливым? Разве Йовану стоило сохранять жизнь? — Сурана наконец-то поднял голову и посмотрел на Алистера.

— К чему сейчас это вспоминать? К чему вообще?.. — взвился Алистер, но тут же осел под тяжелым взглядом мага.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Сурана. — Иди же. Взгляни на это.

Алистер просто выпрямился, а поскольку находился он на пригорке, то сразу разглядел, на что ему указывают.

— Это наголенники Кайлана. Изумительная чеканка, они совсем не пострадали, только запачкались.

— Нет, — сказал Алистер.

— Неужели ты оставишь их здесь?

— Не заставляй меня это делать.

— Но разве не за этим мы сюда пришли? Они как раз придутся тебе впору.

— Нет.

Не часто Алистер проявлял подобную твердость. Наверное, потому что знал: это бесполезно.

— А зачем мы сюда пришли? Алистер? А?

 

_Под холодным, искристым и злым белоснежным покровом..._

 

Этот мост казался бесконечным, какой часто кажется обратная дорога, но Зеврану, например, не очень-то и хотелось, чтобы он заканчивался. Кинжал Дункана приятно оттягивал пояс, но радость обретения очередного экспоната в и без того внушительную коллекцию омрачало то, что теперь-то их дорога уж точно вела в Денерим. А тот, несомненно, кишит Воронами, и рано или поздно там появится Талиесин, а значит, близится финал прекрасной сказки. Каким он будет, Зев еще не знал, но захватывающее путешествие с Серым Стражем, похожее на беззаботные каникулы в сравнении с его прежней жизнью, однозначно завершится. «Вечная жестокость», — вздохнул он и покосился на Алистера, чье монотонное бормотание уже порядком его достало.

Зев всегда с подозрением относился к мягким улыбчивым людям, потому что искренне улыбаться всем бедам и мерзостям окружавшего их безжалостного мира мог либо святой, либо идиот, а от тех и от других Зев предпочитал держаться подальше. Во всех остальных случаях безмятежное благодушие неизменно оказывалось маской-намордником, скрывающей нечто весьма неприглядное.

Зевран понимал, зачем Суране понадобилось стащить с Алистера намордник, но подробностями не интересовался. Неуклюжесть ферелденских интриг его порой умиляла, но надоедала быстро, как любой детский лепет. Оставалось отрешиться от всего и любоваться восхитительным видом.

— Да, Кайлан предпочитал мужское общество. Ни для кого не было секретом... — Алистер словно выдавливал из себя мятые обрывки фраз. — Думаю, тут на самом деле не было ничего порочного. Он просто не хотел взрослеть, хотел вечно носиться с ватагой пацанов, побеждая сказочных драконов. А то, что у Стражей было принято... Отсутствие женщин, обреченность... Дункан не видел в этом ничего дурного, наоборот. Но я всегда старался держаться от этого в стороне.

Они оставляют следы на хрупком белоснежном покрывале, и в них проступает раскрошенный, оплавленный камень, хлопья горелых тряпок, стеклянистые бурые пятна.

— Мы ведь были с ним очень похожи. Королем его делала свита, корона, парадный доспех. А на наших пирушках в кабацкой полутьме нас путали не однажды. И его это ужасно забавляло. Я вообще его ужасно забавлял. Мне казалось, это не худший вариант: в других местах бастарды вообще долго не живут. И когда он сказал: «Ты боишься с женщинами, боишься с мужчинами, но с самим собой ты ведь не боишься?»... Почему-то Анора узнала обо всем очень скоро, и это стало последней каплей...

— Интересно, кто же это ее проинформировал, — пробормотала Лелиана. Как и Алистер, она смотрела под ноги, потому что искореженное тело Кайлана, поднятое на кольях, уже виднелось вдали.

Зрелище казалось особенно непристойным здесь, среди обгорелых костей, ошметков полусгнившей плоти, скованных морозом трупов, протягивавших из сугробов свои черные когтистые конечности. Плоть же Кайлана сияла нетронутым теплом человеческого тела, несмотря на чудовищные раны. Вместо глаз зияли расклеванные птицами дыры, покрытые запекшейся коркой, над выдранными половыми органами белел мягкий живот без единой царапины. Рот был раскрыт и залеплен нечистотами, примерзшими к подбородку и шее.

— Так истязать уже мертвого, — задумчиво проговорил Алим. — Выставить его напоказ. Зачем? Они ведь не могли знать, что мы придем. Нет, только ради собственного удовольствия. Мне кажется, порождения тьмы не так уж и неразумны.

— Замолчи, — прошипел Алистер.

Сурана даже вздрогнул и слегка смутился, осознав, насколько неуместен был в данный момент его научный интерес.

— Нужно подсечь вон те колья, — деловито вмешался Зевран. — Тогда остальные наклонятся, и мы...

— Я не знал! — заорал вдруг Алистер и сорвал с себя шлем. — Откуда я мог знать, что все так обернется? Если бы я тогда сказал ему «нет», он бы остался жив. И Дункан. И все, все, кто лежит здесь под снегом.

Лелиана разрывалась между желанием выразить сочувствие и стремлением удрать отсюда как можно дальше. То, что она оказалась права, отнюдь не наполняло ее торжеством.

— Но тогда я не чувствовал ничего, кроме... Когда он обнял меня, прижал к себе... Думаешь, так часто меня обнимали? Да они не знали, как от меня отделаться. Я не мог, не мог... Я...

Он задыхался, он больше был не в силах сказать ни слова, пот градом тек по его пунцовому лицу.

— Так что, рубить? — спросил Зевран у Алима, показывая клинком на облюбованный им кол. Сурана махнул ему, мол, погоди.

— Алистер, — сказал он. — Похорони его. Сам. Просто похорони.

 

Белый, черный и алый — три цвета зимы в Остагаре.

Возвращайся туда, где себя потерял навсегда.

За сиянием льда, вкусом крови, за смрадною гарью

Ты, подобно мабари, учуешь и запах следа.

Возвращайся туда за своей бесконечной утратой,

За распятым, растерзанным телом его.

Ты его не сберег, своего венценосного брата,

Ни меча, ни доспехов, ни памяти — нет ничего.

Снег и ветер к тебе чересчур уж суровы.

Возвращайся туда, где теперь порождения тьмы.

Под холодным, искристым и злым белоснежным покровом

Ты его обретешь — бесконечное чувство вины.

 

Балладу Лелианы под названием «Возвращение в Остагар» несколько лет пыталась запретить королева Анора, а король Алистер столько же времени пытался ей в этом воспрепятствовать. В конце концов события в Вольной Марке, на которые они — примерно с тем же успехом — пытались повлиять, поглотили все их внимание, и им стало не до заунывных, тоскливых и не пользующихся особой популярностью баллад.

Лелиана, по уши втянутая в те же самые события, впоследствии даже пыталась отрицать свое авторство, после того как нашла эту балладу в рукописном сборнике суа.

Зевран утверждал, что ему приятнее слушать скрип ногтей по стеклу, чем подобную музыку. Сурана на это отвечал, что он просто скучает по Антиве: по рыбной похлебке, вонючим кожам и продажным политикам.

А если тебе скучно, значит, все у тебя хорошо.

 


End file.
